


Carry On Cath

by Fangirlkal



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlkal/pseuds/Fangirlkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath and Levi's love continues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On Cath

It was one in the morning, but they did finish the 8th dance. There was one more day before Levi left. Cath didn’t know what she wanted to do tomorrow. All she wanted to do was to be with him.   
“Cath, I have to tell you something” Levi said as he rolled over to look at her.  
“Uh, yeah, uh Levi. Is everything okay?” Cath asked while she took her hand off of his chest.  
“Yeah, Cath everything is fine” He said grabbing her hand and putting it back against his chest. “I just want to tell you, how much, well, Cath, I love you” Levi’s face turned bright red.   
Cath leaned in and kissed him. “Oh so you love me now, huh? Well guess what Levi” She leaned in and kissed him one more time. “I love you more” She smiled after she said it.  
“No, I think I love you way more” He reached over and ran his hand through her hair. Levi sat up and put his head against the head board. Cath sat up and sat on his lap. He grabbed her head and put his nose against Cath’s.   
“Cath, I don’t know how to prove it to you, but I love you more than anything. I know I already told you this, but I like when you read to me and I like your glasses, and I love you. I love all of you. All that you come with and I hope you feel the same.”  
“Levi, you don’t have to prove it to me. I know you love me, and I know that you know that I love you.” Cath put her head on his shoulder. She whispered “I want to come with you to your mom’s house and spend the summer with you”   
“Really?” Cath sat up  
“Yes, Levi. I want to be with you when I wake up and when I fall asleep and all in between”   
Cath looked at Levi. She smiled and he smiled back. He laid down on his bed and pulled her into his arm. She rolled over to look at him. He kissed her forehead.   
“Goodnight my love” Levi said   
“Goodnight Levi”


End file.
